mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
HISTORY FILE - HISTORY OF THE TERRAN FEDERATION
HISTORY FILES: 1997. Earth luanches several consecutive colonies into deep space.One is bound for Alpha Centuri. 2140 AD Earth launches a massive interstellar space program that thrusts humans into the blackness of space. The United World Space Program,,in association with the United World Space Service;a military organization is created to police the Sol system and protect Earth from hostiles. 2146 AD The first ship to leave the Sol system reaches the Gallonigher Star System, probes are sent in to fully explore the system for future colonization. The SNC completes construction on a orbiting station station now as Terra One. 2150 AD The SNC is forced into a war with Lunar Pirates and begins the Luna Wars. The SNC and Pirate forces take heavy losses in their first engagement. 2453 AD The Pirate Wars end with the Lunar Colony and Earth forming a new government called United Earth Alliance. Colonization of Mars takes place and construction of Terra Two is completed in Lunar Orbit. The SNC expands its fleet up to 40 vessels and starts ordering exploration ships for colonization of Gallonigher System. 2460 AD The SNC encounters a new nation calling themselves the New Kalladon Star Empire. Talks go underway to form an Alliance with them. Second Pirate outbreak occurs on Mars, the SNC is sent in to deal with the Pirates. Lasting only one battle, the pirates are wiped out in a ground attack. Mars joins the United Earth Alliance. 2465 AD The SNC encounters the Vangar Dominion, four ships are lost in the following battle. The Dominion declared war on the UEA and SNC. Admiral Jason Ecks was apointed Fleet Commander of the First SNC battlegroup. 2469 AD The Dominion send in a small attack group at the far end of the Sol System, The SNC sends in the First Battlegroup under Admiral Ecks' command. The Dominion leave once they see that they are out numbered. 10 SNC warships are lost in the battle, Admiral Ecks' is injured as well as his flagship took heavy damage. A small group of SNC ships are ambushed when the Dominion attack again near Mars space. All but one ship is destroyed, the Dominion leave once they discover more ships are on the way. The Dominion launch a mass attack on Mars Colony, the SNC hurry to send every ship to defend it. The Dominion managed to cripple the SNC two fleets, destroying over 100 warships in the battle. The Dominion only lost 34. However, the Dominion left the battle leaving the SNC alone for now. 2470 AD The Battle for Earth takes place, with the help from the UEA's new allies the Confederacy Empire, the SNC hold the line as the Dominion launch one last attack at the heart of the SNC. Lasting two days, the battle cost hundreds of lives and 88 warships in total. The SNC was down to only 12 warships at the end. The Dominion was finally defeated, and the Confederacy launched a counter attack on the Dominion Homeworld. Back at Earth, the SNC started to rebuild their fleet. Once the war with the Vangar Dominion was over, a new government was placed in the Sol System. The Terran Federation was born. Admiral Ecks' began the newly a pointed military commander in full command of the Naval Forces. The Space Marne Core is officially opened. 2471 AD The Terran Federation encounters two nations, the Alliance Star Confederation and the Imperial Guard. Both at extremely hostile and launch an attack on the Federation. The SNC is placed on high alert and scrambles to defend their home one more time. The Confederacy also aids the Federation. With the two fleets arrive, the SNC and Confederacy see that they are greatly out numbered but fight anyway. Losing ships and people, Admiral Ecks' makes a choice to hand over the Sol System to the ASC and Imperial Guard. Jason and the last remaining SNC ships leave the Sol System and head for Gallonigher. The Confederacy Empire head back to their Galaxy. 2472 AD Colonization of the Gallonigher System completed, the Terran Federation rebuilds their forces. 2475 AD Probes are sent into deep space, Nonua Star System is found and future plans are underway for colonization. 2477 AD Nonua System Colonized Admiral Ecks steps down as Naval Commander and heads into government work. 2478 AD Jason Ecks is named President of the Terran Federation for his first term in office. Nonua System Colonized. 2480 AD The Janto System is discovered, exploration ships are sent in. The ships discover a new alien lifeform that is completely organic. The aliens are extremely hostile and attack the ships. War breaks out with the aliens. A large task force is sent in to engage the aliens, tough taking heavy losses, the Terran Federation push them deeper into the Janto System. An old ally The Confederacy Empire, now known as the Galactic Federation of Free Worlds re-establish there alliance and help in the matter. 2481 AD The Terran Federation discover that the bio-aliens were made by a race called the Creators. Also a hostile race the Creators plan to wipe out every lifeform in the Milky Way Galaxy. 2488 AD Not seeing the Creators in over 7 years the Terran Federation has had time to build up a very large force. The Creators begin their attacks starting with the Terran Federation, the Nonua System fall under heavy siege. The Battle for Nonua takes place, a very large Terran Federation and Galactic Federation fleet defend the Nonua system from attack. The Creators unleash everything they have at them. Heavy losses on both sides, the Creators manage to destroy the outer planet in the Nonua system, several stations are also destroyed as well as half the TF naval forces send in. The Vangar Republic, once known as the Vangar Dominion jumps into the Nonua system and offer their help as they too have been attacked by the Creators. 2489 AD The Creators have set up a massive base in the Janto System. The Terran Federation plans to attack this base and send the Creators back to their own galaxy. An alliance is made with the Bane Corporation as they also are attacked by the Creators. Fleets from the Terran Federation, Galactic Federation, Vangar Republic and Bane Corporation head into the Janto System. The Battle for Janto takes place. All four fleets engage the Creators head on, strike teams are sent in to the Creators main station. The battle lasts a few days and the allies take heavy losses. By the end of the battle, the Creators decided to leave the Milky Way alone and leave. 2490 AD Still recovering from the Creator War the Terran Federation are trusted into another conflict. The Bane Corporation cut their alliance and turn on the Vangar Republic. The Vangar learn that their homeworld is under siege from the Bane and now a new threat the Combine. Most of the Vangar fleet head back home to deal with the Combine. The Terran Federation decide that they must help the Vangar people out. Battle plans are drawn up, a massive ground and space assault is planned. The Brother of Vangar appear, claiming to be long lost brothers of the Republic. With the help of the Galactic Federation, Coran Empire, Gaia Federation, Brothers of Vangar and what is left of the Republic forces head to Vangar Prime. The Battle for Vangar Prime takes place. After the Battle of Vangar Prime, the Vangar Republic is no longer after the Brothers of Vangar reveal that they are in fact long lost brothers to the Dominion. The Imperium order clam Vangar Prime and all other Republic planets as they own and the survivors of the Republic were forced to flee to Terran space. The Terran Federation and their allies return back to their own space, taking the Republic survivors with them. The survivors of the Republic are temporary placed on a newly built colony station, while explorer ships look in the Janto system for new planets to make into a new home for them. Six months later, General Bane sends a fleet of warships into the Janto system. Rear Admiral Snow and the second task force is sent to engage them. During the battle, the Combine appear and the Flagship of the second Task Force is destroyed in the battle. The first task force appears after and the Combine leave. Elections for a new president is held and Senator Lindsey Thomas won and is now the new President to the Terran Federation